


Faded In My Last Song

by alexithymia (yunqi1028)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, markchan, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqi1028/pseuds/alexithymia
Summary: A/B/O Prompt #010Donghyuck is a jaded, thirty-something divorce lawyer. He is, however, incredibly good at his job, and his boss assigns him to counsel one of their wealthier clients in obtaining a divorce. The only catch? The client is Mark Lee, his childhood friend and the Alpha who left him at the altar over ten years ago.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	Faded In My Last Song

_It was his great day, he was finally going to finally marry the love of his life. It was a moment that he had been waiting for years, and it was finally happening. To say Donghyuck was happy was an understatement. He was beyond excited. He was radiating happiness and nothing could change his smile into a frown. His parents had come to see him earlier and it was so hard for him to keep his tears at bay. His mother had cried after she saw him, His father refused to cry but Donghyuck knew he would end up crying sooner or later. He always did. It had been very emotional. He looked at the mirror on the wall, making sure his makeup wasn’t ruined and straightening his white suit one last time. It was almost time for him to walk the aisle. So, he sat down and waited for his brother to pick him up, as it would be him to walk him, instead of their father. His anxiety was eating him alive, but thankfully, shortly after, Johnny came through the door. However, he wore a worried expression._

_“Is everything okay?”_

_“Hyuck…”_

_“Hyung, what’s wrong?”_

_“It’s Mark. He’s gone...”_

✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

“Mark Lee.”

“Lee Donghyuck”

“Actually, I go by Haechan.”

“Since when?”

“Since that day you left me on the altar.”

“About that...”

“I don’t really want to know what happened that day. I’m not here to catch up with you, I came here to do my job. I am aware that you want to start a divorce process, is that correct?”

“Donghyuck-"

“Look, Mr. Lee, I am a busy person, therefore, I would like it if we kept these meetings business-related, understood?”

“I … understand.” “Great, now, I was told it was a joint decision, am I right?”

“Yes, we both agreed on the divorce.”

“Well, since there are no children involved and all of your asses are separated, there shouldn’t be any problems getting the divorce. Once the process starts it would just be a couple of months until it's settled."

“I see… so what happens next?”

“I will get in contact with your wife’s lawyer, see if she has any requests of conditions from you. At that point, we’ll discuss if you agree to her terms or not.”

The rest of the evening went without any issues. Donghyuck kept everything business related and Mark didn’t try to bring up the past. After gathering all the information he needed, Donghyuck was ready to wrap up the meeting.

“I have everything I need, and I’m pretty sure you’re a busy person, so I will take my leave now.”

“Thank you Don-Haechan.”

With a tight smile, Haechan picked up his briefcase and walked out of the room. All Mark could do was stare at his retreating back and hold himself back from running after him. He had no right to be selfish, after all, it was he who walked away first and broke Haechan’s heart and trust.

✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

_Laying down on the bed, unfocused gaze, and tears running down his cheeks, that’s how Johnny found his little brother. It had been a week since the wedding, Donhyuck refusing to leave his room, drowning in his never-ending tears and heart wrenching sobs that would go on for hours until he eventually fell asleep._

_“Have you heard from him?”_

_“Nothing, his phone is off and he isn’t responding to any of my emails either. I went to his apartment, and he wasn’t there either. The security guard told me he saw him a couple of nights ago. Said he was carrying a couple of suitcases and asked for him to watch over his apartment. He didn’t say where he was going or how long he was going away for.”_

_“So that’s it? He just left without saying anything, disappearing from my life like we weren’t together for years…”_

_“Hyuck, you out of all people know that he’s not the type to make spontaneous decisions without a reason.”_

_“I thought I knew him the best, but turns out I knew nothing about him."_

✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

Haechan arrived early in the morning, his curls over his forehead, his casual smile, and his caramel eyes reminding me why I wanted this boy so bad. He began to talk about work and I gave the right responses. He looked so beautiful, he always did, but today he was glowing. Not only that, but his scent was stronger than any other day. I could smell his sweet vanilla scent even before he stepped into my office. It was hard not to touch, to just watch him from afar. I wanted him close to me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and press kisses in that spot under his ear that I knew would make him melt. Just like I did years ago. Before everything crumpled down.

I sat closer to him, our shoulders touching, I felt him tense up for just a few seconds, I waited for him to reject me once again, but this time he didn’t push me away. A few minutes later, I gathered courage and placed my hand on his knee, running by thumb over it, just like I used to. Just like he liked it. I wanted to kiss him so badly, place my lips on those plush rosy lips of his. And I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't intend to do it. I hadn't planned on it when I had woken that morning. And I most definitely hadn't thought of what could've happened after. But like a dam breaking against the force of the river so strong and spilling in places where it didn't belong, I took the plunge and kissed him.

Leaning in, I planted my lips against his, our lips just barely touching. I waited for him to push me, and when it didn’t come, I pressed my lips harder oh his. And after a brief moment of my lips pressed up against his, I pulled back to wait. Biting my lip. Afraid. Looking at his stunned face at what had just happened. With each passing minute feeling slower than the last, I stared at his face as he stared at mine.

And just when I was about to apologize, he grabbed my face. My cheeks cupped in his soft and small hands as he kissed me. Sucking on my lower lip desperately, his hands slipped away from my face to wrap them around my neck as he pulled me closer to kiss me hard and deep. Like the intensity I had been feeling for weeks, I pulled him onto my lap; my hands securely wrapped around his tiny waist. A low moan left his mouth while I rubbed at his sides as I kissed him hungrily. Those lips were perfect. Plump. Soft. Fitting mine like puzzle pieces. His tongue lashing against mine in a dance that we were both familiar with. I found myself lost in his lips until he pulled back. He was breathing hard, struggling to catch his breath, but so was I. My heart was racing at an incredible pace and I was sure Haechan was no different.

“Mark… we can’t do this…”

“Why not? I want this, and I know you want this too. I can smell your arousal, you want this as much as I want it. You can deny it all you want, but your body will always betray you.”

“This is wrong… you’re my client…”

“So? It's not like you have to tell anyone …”

“But still… if anyone finds out-”

“No one will find out, there’s no one else but us in the office”

Mark took a moment to look into Donghyuck’s eyes, giving him enough time to push him away if he wanted. But Donghyuck did the opposite, going back in and pulling Mark even closer to him. He quickly found his hands sliding down his chest to rest at the top of his slacks, making quick work of the button and the zipper. Soon after, with their clothes scattered on the floor of Mark’s office, Donghyuck found himself bent on top of Mark’s desk. There was something so erotic about fucking in Mark’s work desk that had him on the edge as Mark continued to thrust into his heat. Donghyuck was in heaven, surrounded by Mark’s pine scent, adding to the factor of him being on edge. He missed this, his scent, his kisses, his dick; he missed everything about Mark. Donghyuck had tried to forget him, he slept with countless alphas and betas, but no one was enough. No one could fuck him with so much roughness and love as Mark did.

✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･

Hours later, once they had satisfied their need for each other, Mark watched as Donghyuck picked up his clothes from the office floor. He could see the handprints on his waist, already showing signs of bruising. Although he didn't mean to, Mark had covered Donghyuck's body in bruises. The purple color contrasting beautifully with his sunkissed skin. There was also a small limp to Donghyuck's walk that he couldn't help to feel proud of. Donghyuck was so beautiful, just as he remembered. 

"will you come back with me?"

"Where?"

"My place, of course. I was thinking we can take the day off tomorrow and just enjoy ourselves."

"Don't think this changes anything. Just because I slept with doesn't mean I forgave you."

"What? But I thought... I already apologized..."

"So? Did you really think this was make-up sex? After everything you did, you think I'm going to forgive you?"

"Donghyuck, please let me explain."

"Forget about what happened today, it shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Donghyu-"

"Goodbye, Mr. Lee."

Donghyuck sent a tight lip smile his way before turning around and walking out of the office. Mark really couldn't blame Donghyuck for hating him, he deserved it. But that didn't change the fact that Mark had thought everything was fine between them. He had tried his best to show Donghyuck how much he loved him, how much he still loved him. He made love to him for hours, but in the end, it was all worthless.

All Mark could do was watch Donghyuck walk away from his life, just like he had done 10 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> First I want to thank the creator of this festival: abonct <3  
> I had been wanting to write some abo myself but never found the inspiration to do it. So, thank you for creating this fest and for allowing writers like me to challenge themselves.
> 
> Also, I want to thank the owner(?) of the prompt, writing this story was a big challenge. I have never written an abo story nor have I written anything else other than cute/fluff stories, so thank you for the prompt!
> 
> I hope I was able to portray the prompt in a good way or at least in a way close to what you had in mind, especially for the make-out section scene! 
> 
> Once again, thank you to those that read my story and I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos and constructive criticism comments are welcome!


End file.
